


Disgusting/Awesome Love

by anemic_cinema



Series: A Little Friendly Negotiation [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, Romance, Schmoop, Some Humor, bottom!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn tells Daryl just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting/Awesome Love

It started innocently enough, with a question asked out of honest curiosity. Glenn was reading, his bare feet up on Daryl's lap while the older man made arrows. It was a small moment of relaxation, the both of them cozy in each others presence, as safe as they could be within their tent. 

“Glenn...can I ask you somethin'?

“Hm?” The younger man glanced up from his book. “What's up?”

“That thing you do, you know, how do you do it?” Daryl mumbled out as he slid his knife against the stick.  
Glenn blinked, his brain trying to parse the question. “Uh, can you be more specific?”

“You know, when we fool around, like that one time you made me watch you, you got off without touchin' yerself. How d'you do that?” Despite the fact that they were currently as intimately connected as two people could be under the circumstances, Daryl still could be so bashful that it made Glenn want to cover him with kisses. 

“Oh that! That's easy, if you stimulate your prostate the right way,” Glenn made a beckoning motion with his fingers, “you can get off like that. It feels amazing.”

“Oh.” Daryl picked a small splinter of wood out of his thumb.

“Want me to show you how?” Glenn tugged at the older man's shirt with his toes. Daryl put down his work and stroked his feet. 

“Yeah. But can you do something else first?”

Glenn sat up and put his arms around the other man. “What would you like?” He asked softly, recognizing that Daryl still needed the occasional encouragement to use his words effectively. 

“Can you tie me up? Like, tying my hands together?” Daryl rested his forehead against Glenn's. “Is that ok?”

“Baby, that's more than ok. Do you have anything that I can use for it?” 

“Hold on a sec,” Daryl grabbed their backpack and pulled out the slightly ripped black thigh highs. They'd been put through the ringer. “This would work right?” He handed them to Glenn. 

“Daryl,” the younger man grinned, “have I told you lately how cute you are?”

The older man rolled his eyes. “I ain't cute. Baby ducks are cute, puppies are cute. Grown men ain't cute.” 

“Oh shut up.” Glenn grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him. “You are totally cute and I love you for it.” The words slipped out as easy as you'd like, but they rang true. A smile grew on Daryl's face.

“You love me, huh?” He caressed Glenn's face with the back of his hand. 

“Oh yeah, and it's the really gross, schmaltzy, romantic kind of love,” Glenn wiggled his fingers. “It's the kind of love that makes other people wanna barf when they see it. We're talking Valentine's Day card bad. Eighties power metal ballads bad. I mean, it's straight up disgusting how much I love you.”

Daryl broke down laughing. Glenn was too much. He'd never met anyone who could make him laugh like this man could. “Then tie me up and fuck me already if you love me so damn much.” He kissed Glenn, laughter still spilling out from his lips. 

“You've got it.” Glenn undressed him, dramatically flinging each garment over his shoulder as he did it. By the time Daryl was naked, they were both giggling like maniacs. 

“Lay down and keep your arms up above your head.” Glenn commanded, and Daryl obeyed. Taking one of the stockings, he carefully tied Daryl's wrists together. 

“Can you move your fingers ok?” The older man flexed his fingers in response. “Good. Now hold onto your hat, loverboy.” Glenn stood up and began to disrobe as dramatically as he could, even though he was hunched over, trying not to knock into the ceiling of the tent and bring the whole thing down. He took off his clothes with a flourish, twirling his shirt and throwing it at Daryl, who had to roll over onto his side to get it off of himself. By the time Glenn took off his briefs and sling-shotted them across the tent, they were once again both in stitches from laughing. 

“Jesus Christ, I'm sittin' here tied up and yer actin' like a damn fool!” 

“That's because you turn me into a fool, you sexy redneck man!” Glenn straddled Daryl's torso. “You know, I think I kinda like having you tied up.” He stroked Daryl's arms. “Still comfortable?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Now, are you gonna fuck me, or what?” He thrust his hips up, making Glenn rock back and forth on top of him. His tone was joking, but Glenn could hear a hint of nervousness underneath it.

“Well aren't you pushy. Don't you forget who's got you tied up mister.” He dug into the backpack and pulled out the lube. “You're gonna love this. Spread your legs for me.”

Daryl did as he was told. Even though the command had been spoken nicely and with a smile, hearing those words coming out of Glenn's mouth made him squirm a little. Glenn settled in between his legs, and reached down. He gently stroked Daryl's hole, not penetrating it, but tracing circles over it until it was twitching from being teased. 

“Looks like your hole's just begging to get fucked.” Glenn murmured. He squeezed out a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers, and smeared some over it. Daryl made a soft noise as he felt one of Glenn's fingers pushing against it. The digit slowly slid inside of him, then out. The younger man added more lube, and then pushed in again.

“Is that good?” He breathed out, adding a second finger and moving them in and out of Daryl's hole. 

The older man whimpered. “Yeah, oh god yer so good at this.”

Glenn smirked. The way the other man acted, it was like he was some kind of sex god. Not that he minded being held in such high esteem. Curling his fingers, Glenn found the spot he wanted and pressed his fingers against the side of the gland. Slowly, he moved his fingertips in circles. The pleasure that it brought was the most intense that Daryl had ever felt. His cock grew stiff as Glenn massaged and stroked his prostate, his fingers working a kind of magic that Daryl believed that unique to him. 

“You like that, huh?” Glenn ran his fingers lightly over Daryl's cock, barely touching it. The older man breathed in sharply. His entire body felt over-stimulated and sensitive, even the smallest touch threatening to make him fall apart. 

“Fuck! I don't how you fuckin' do it, but don't stop.” Daryl gasped loudly as Glenn pressed harder against the gland, and all he could do it mutter the word “fuck” over and over, his voice becoming increasingly shaky. 

“Lemme try something, tell me if it's too much.” Glenn gently pressed his index and middle fingers against Daryl's perineum, moving them in circles just as the fingers inside of him were doing. Daryl's reaction was nothing short of violent. He let out a gasping cry, his back arching hard, and his cock began to leak.

“Too much?” Glenn stilled his fingers. He knew he was stimulating a sensitive spot, and in this case, there could be too much of a good thing.

Daryl shook his head vigorously. “No, no, keep doing that, please.” His chest was rising up and down rapidly, and he sounded slightly out of breath. “I'm really fuckin' close, oh fuck.” He spread his legs wider, giving Glenn a clear invitation. There was a cracking, ripping noise as his wrists strained against the stocking tied around them. Daryl felt totally surrendered, and he could not feel happier about it. 

“Alright,” Glenn leaned down and kissed him, their mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss. The younger man inched his way down, placing kisses along Daryl's jawline, his neck, down to his chest. As he began to move his fingers again, he latched onto Daryl's nipple and lapped at it, making it stiff. He gave the other nipple the same treatment as he moved his fingers, massaging Daryl's prostate from both within and without. 

Daryl hadn't been lying about being close to coming. With the added pleasure that Glenn's mouth was bringing, he came with an intensity he didn't know was possible. The younger man removed his fingers carefully, and sat up, admiring his handiwork. Daryl looked beautiful, tied up and vulnerable, his legs spread for him. The amount of trust needed for Daryl to do this with him was not lost on Glenn. He wiped the cum from Daryl's stomach, and reached up and untied his wrists, rubbing them and caressing them to make sure that there would be no discomfort for the other man. His actions were interrupted by Daryl wrapping his arms around him and holding tightly. 

“Whoa there.” Glenn giggled as Daryl rolled them over onto their sides and covered his face with quick kisses. “I'm guessing you liked that?”

“Liked it? That don't even begin to describe it.” Daryl kissed the younger man's lips and looked at him in the eyes. Normally, Daryl's eyes always looked tired and care-worn, as if they contained the whole of his worries and fears. Right now, they were bright and full of life and happiness. It made Glenn feel good, seeing him genuinely happy. 

“The way I figure, I'm just 'bout the luckiest motherfucker on the planet. I'm still alive, and I've got a beautiful boy in my arms who says he loves me and who is a goddamn tiger in the sack.” Daryl tickled Glenn's stomach, which made him yelp and suck in his gut. 

“I'm not just saying I love you, dumbass. I love you. Period.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss.

Daryl nuzzled his neck, feeling so at home in his arms that it made all the bad shit that was happening feel surmountable. “Baby, I-” his voice was halting. He needed to say it, to say those three magic words. Not just because Glenn had said them, but because he felt them, deep inside his core. Honestly, Daryl had felt them the first time Glenn had kissed him. They'd both pulled night watch, and out of sheer gutsiness, Glenn had kissed him. He'd never forget how scared the kid looked when he pulled back from him, like he was afraid Daryl would punch him in the face for daring to do that. Instead, Daryl had just grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him back, good and hard, just how he'd wanted to do from the moment he'd seen his skinny frame walk into camp. If he could travel back in time, he'd have courted the kid from that first moment, but Merle...

All of that was irrelevant now though. It didn't matter that they didn't get together earlier, because they were together now. And goddamn it if it didn't feel good, and right, and perfect. 

“Glenn, I love you.” He tightened his arms around the younger man, their bodies so close that they could almost feel each other's heartbeats through their chests. Daryl raised his face and looked at him straight on. “I fuckin' love you kid. More than anythin' else.” 

Glenn had to blink and swallow to prevent himself from blubbering like a baby at those words. He knew how much they meant coming from Daryl. He wasn't a man of many words, and was even less inclined to share his feelings most of the time. There was no question about him meaning every word that he said. Instead of letting the tears spill out, he kissed Daryl, over and over. They laid together, holding each other and kissing, savoring the moment. That is, until Daryl rolled Glenn over onto his back and sat on top of his hips. 

“What're you doing?” Glenn stroked Daryl's fuzzy thighs. 

“What does it look like?” The older man reached back and grasped Glenn's cock. He'd neglected to get himself off because he'd been so focused on Daryl. As a consequence, the younger man was half-hard and pretty damn ready to go.

“I wonder what you have in mind.” Glenn inhaled sharply as Daryl stroked his cock to full hardness. 

Daryl just smirked and reached for the bag. When he brandished the condom, Glenn's eyes went wide. 

“Whoa, whoa, are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, I just-”

“I'm fine, idiot. I wanna go a second round.” Daryl shifted down, tore open the wrapper, and rolled the condom down on Glenn's cock. “Besides, don't you wanna be the first man to have his cock in me?”

Again, the words were joking, but there was an underlying edge. He'd never done this before, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. But this was Glenn, and there was no one else Daryl would rather offer himself to. Hell, there was no one else he'd trust enough. 

“Well call me Neil Armstrong then. One small step for my dick, one giant leap for your ass.”

Daryl punched his leg and rolled his eyes. It was a stupid fucking joke, but it did make him feel less nervous. He coated Glenn's cock with a liberal amount of lube. If he'd learned anything from the kid, it was that it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to that sorta thing. Positioning himself on top of Glenn, he looked back and lined the younger man's cock up against his hole. Glenn reached down and helped him, one hand on the older man's hips, the other holding his own cock still. 

Slowly, Daryl sank down onto it. There wasn't any pain, because Glenn's earlier ministrations had prepped him well, and he was still slick inside from the lube. It felt... different. Glenn's cock was much thicker than just two fingers, longer too. It was good though, being filled with him. Glenn's hand on his hip was gripping him tightly, trying to control how fast he was going down on his cock. The younger man didn't want him to get overconfident and just slam down on it, and risk hurting himself. In his experience, there was nothing worse for a first timer to do than just that. So they took it slow. When Glenn's cock was all the way in, Daryl paused, holding still for a moment. He fumbled for Glenn's hands, and grasped them. 

“You ok? Does it feel ok?” Glenn's voice was breathy. Daryl was so fucking tight around him. 

Daryl nodded, his eyes half closed, his mouth quirking into a smile. “Yeah.” He moved his hips a little, and let out a soft whimper. “We shoulda been doin' this sooner.” Using Glenn's hands, he braced himself and started to rock his hips. The younger man gazed up adoringly at Daryl. 

“You like that?”

“Yeah, do-fuck!- do I feel good? Is it good for you?” Glenn moaned as Daryl picked up his pace, moving his hips faster, raising them up a little.

Glenn planted his feet on the ground and thrust up, making Daryl fall forward a little. He grasped the older man's hips again, holding him still as pumped into him. “You feel beautiful, so perfect around my cock.” Daryl cried out, his head lolling forward. “Touch yourself, I wanna see you cum again. I love watching you cum.” Glenn underlined that point with a thrust. 

“Dammit, no, fuck, what about you?” Daryl placed his hands on either side of Glenn's head. “You haven't-”

“Don't worry about that. I get off on seeing you get off.” Daryl frowned. He didn't like the thought of it. If he got a mind-blowing orgasm, then Glenn would have one too, goddammit. Shifting his weight back, he forced Glenn's hips back down. Leaning back and grabbing onto Glenn's thighs, he fucked himself. Concentrating, he contracted and relaxed the muscles inside of his ass as hard as he could. Glenn had pulled the same trick on him once, and the results had been embarrassingly immediate. By the looks of it, he was doing it right. Glenn's hands scrambled to grab onto him, and the expression on his face was one of total ecstasy. He tried to raise his hips again, but Daryl not only weighed more, but was stronger too. The younger man was pinned. 

The irony of it wasn't lost on Glenn. Here he was, technically the one on top because he was penetrating Daryl, but he was definitely not in charge. But god if it didn't feel nice. Daryl looked so good on top of him, and it felt so wonderful to be inside of him that Glenn knew an orgasm was imminent. 

So he relaxed and let it happen. If this was what Daryl wanted, then he could have it. Glenn came, and Daryl gasped as he felt the pulses of the orgasm inside of him. It felt amazing, not just because it was evidence that Glenn had enjoyed himself, but because he knew that it was all because of him. The older man felt disappointed when Glenn pulled out of him. The connection had been so intimate, it felt like a shame to lose it, even though Daryl knew it had to end eventually. He did not feel inclined to move though. Looking down at Glenn, he smiled. 

“Still wanna see me cum?” Daryl wiggled his hips a little, his cock bouncing with the motion. Glenn smirked and grabbed it. Daryl clasped his hand over his, and they moved in unison. It didn't take long for Daryl to cum, again, spilling out into both of their hands. He collapsed against Glenn, still smiling. He couldn't remember a time when he'd smiled so much. Actually, he didn't think he'd ever smiled so much, or felt so happy, in his entire fucked up life. 

Glenn cleaned off his hand and held him in his arms, despite the fact that the sweat from their exertions was making it a slightly sticky embrace. A thought came to his head, and he started to chuckle.

“Whaddya laughin' at.” Daryl mumbled against Glenn's shoulder, mouthing it slightly.

“Nothing, I just woulda never pegged you as a power bottom.” Glenn's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, like he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

“The fuck's a 'power bottom'?” The older man shifted so that he was laying side by side with Glenn.

“It's a person who, even though they're the one getting fucked, they're still in control of the situation.” The younger man entwined his fingers with Daryl's. 

Daryl shook his head. It sounded like a bunch of citified nonsense to him. “Whatever you say kid.” He laid his head on Glenn's shoulder, looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Daryl made a noise that sounded like a yes, and stroked Glenn's hand with his thumb.

“The asking to be tied up bit, that was new.” He saw a look of worry flit across Daryl's face, as if he was afraid that Glenn was going to judge him for it. “It was fun though. You better be careful, I think I like having you tied up and helpless.” 

The older man snorted. “Well I wouldn't object.” He paused, chewing his lower lip. “I like it when you're in control like that.” He shifted onto his side, nuzzling Glenn's neck. “Makes me feel safe.” Daryl knew that it sounded a little weird, but it was true. It was probably something that most people would psychoanalyze, but Glenn didn't. The younger man just accepted it, and indulged him. That was one of the things that made him so special. 

Glenn pressed a kiss onto Daryl's forehead. He'd never seen himself as someone who could protect a person, he wasn't exactly physically imposing or aggressive. But if Daryl said he made him feel safe, he wasn't about to question it. He just hoped he could live up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is gonna wrap up the "A Little Friendly Negotiation" series for the time being. There will be more fluffy, romantic, sentimental smut forthcoming, just under a different guise.


End file.
